Los Ojos del Alma
by tihonofuyumi
Summary: Shirosaki, el hueco interior de Ichigo, juzgado como la maldad de este tiene un secreto...pero el no lo quiere admitir. un día en su amistad Ichigo le propone ir juntos a la escuela y esto traerá nuevas experiencias, pero un mal insospechado los asecha desde la oscuridad ¿qué es lo que pasara?
1. capitulo 1

Hola amigos míos de fanfiction hoy les regreso El primer capitulo de "**_Los Ojos del Alma_**", debo decir que ya la había subido para los que son nuevos y _**Hady-Chan**_ me ayudo a editar el capitulo 4 de esta misma, sin más preámbulos comencemos.

**ADVERTENCIA**

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes no son míos son de Tite Cubo (su creador).Lo único que encontraran cambiado serán algunas actitudes de algunos personajes. El contenido puede ser (yaoi) así que si no les gusta pues lo siento mucho, y les recomendaría que mejor no la leyeran.

* * *

CAPITULO 1:UN NUEVO CHICO ENTRA A LA ESCUELA.

Era día normal de verano como de costumbre en la pueblo de Karakura, el calor que se sentía era abrasador, había árboles de cerezo por los alrededores, entre las muchas calles, un joven caminaba por estos lugares, su físico es bien torneado, midiendo 1.81 m, de ojos color miel y su piel color melocotón pero lo que más resalta de él es su cabello en punta color naranja.

Aquel joven iba subiendo la colina que estaba a pocas calles del instituto donde el estudia y al cual se dirigía y como siempre quejándose de la escuela y por tener que madrugar.

-¡Ahhhh!..Detesto que se hayan acabado las vacaciones de invierno, me la estaba pasando muy bien.- Bufaba El chico pelinaranjo con el ceño fruncido en su rostro, claro este gestó lo hacia inconscientemente, otra razón por la cual lo molestaban.

-¡Ichigo!.-Grito al final desde esa colina una joven que meneaba su mano para que le viese. Esta señorita tiene el cabello negro y escabeche, es de baja estatura y ojos con un tono azul entre morado, por lo general se veían violetas.

-¡OH buenos días Rukia!.- Saludo el chico con un tono de voz tranquilo y un poco alegre por ver a la pequeña jovencita que se le aproximaba para que pudieran subir la colina juntos, como los mejores amigos que son.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Si realizastes la tarea de matemáticas? - Le pregunto Rukia una vez que llego al lado del joven para poder conversar más cómodamente.

-¡Si cierto!- Decía mientras hacia una cara de sorpresa el joven, porque apenas acababa de recordar sobre ese detalle..

\- ¡Rayos olvide hacerla! porque me distraje por andar peleando contra los huecos (hollow) este verano-Esta tarea valía un 20% de su calificación y el tiempo para poder hacerla era muy poco.

-¡RUKIA!, por favor pásamela-Le ordeño Ichigo mientras le sacaba la carpeta de la mochila de Rukia con rapidez y agilidad, para que no escuchase su preocupación en su voz la chica de ojos Violeta, pero a un así esta pudo lograr notarlo pero aún así no lo iba a permitir.

-Ni lo sueñes batalle demasiado para poder resolver los ejercicios, especialmente los de álgebra-Hablo Rukia mientras le trataba de arrebatar la carpeta a Ichigo pero el es mucho mas alto que ella el es 34 cm más alto, opto por elevar más la voz causando un poco más de intimidación lo cual funciono.

-Tienes razón, porque te pedí la tarea si eres una tonta y lo mas seguro es que esta muy mal hecha y no me gustaria sacarme un 10% y piensen que soy un burro porque te coopie.-Hablo Ichigo con un tono burlón y una sonrisa en el rostro, para que esta enfureciera aún más la chica que tenía al lado. De esta forma se formo una discusión hasta llegar al patio de la preparatoria.

No le sorprendía mucho a los joves de esta misma, ya que esta acción era de diario y pues ya era muy normal para ellos. Al entrar a la escuela Ichigo y Rukia entraron al salón y se toparon con sus amigos y compañeros de la clases.

La primera era una chica un poco alta ojos cafés un poco claros, cabello color negro y alborotado esta muchacha porta el nombre de Taktsuki Arisawa.

La segunda es una hermosa chica, que destacaba un poco por su físico de diosa griega pelirroja, pero se confundía mucho con el naranja y sus ojos eran de un tono grisáceo y se llamada Inoue Orihime.

Después apareció un muchacho delgado, cabello lacio un tanto largo, alto casi de la estatura de Ichigo y en su rostro unas gafas rectangulares , de nombre Uryuu Ishida.

Por ultimo se toparon con el cuerpo de un joven alto de 1.96 m, moreno con gran musculatura de cabello un poco rizado y café de nombre Yosu tora Sado (Chad).

-Muy buenos días kurosaki –Kun, Kuchiki-san-Hablo Orihime aproximándose a ellos para saludarlos con un tono muy feliz y una gran sonrisa en la cara por verlos nuevamente.

-Buenos días Inoue.-dijo el chico pelinaranjo con un tono tranquilo y sereno ,mientras se aproximaba a su pupitre para acomodar sus libros y poder sentarse mientras hacia esto sonó el timbre para entrar a clases, y a la par todos se sentaron en su respectivo lugar.

Entro un profesor un poco regordete, gafas y un poco calvo, para darles la bienvenida al regreso de clases y empezar la clase.

-Buenos días jóvenes, espero se la hayan pasado bien durante el invierno el día de hoy la clase será muy interesante, así que presten atención- iba a empezar a escribir en el pizarrón pero se escucho que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y todos guardaron más silencio.

-es cierto lo olvidaba- dijo el profesor para si mismo -Jóvenes se me olvidan mencionarle que hoy tendrán a un nuevo compañero de clases, ya puedes pasar-termino de Hablar el Profesor regordete extendiendo su mano hacia la entrada para que que todos volteasen.

En lo que el profesor hacia esto la puerta del salón se deslizo y apareció el muchacho que decia que era el nuevo estudiante.

Causo sorpresa entre los jóvenes y señoritas porque era idéntico a ichigo por completo, la única excepción que tenía este muchacho es que él tenia ojos color dorado, piel blanca como hoja de papel y cabello gris muy claro, era un albino.

-Gough – Hablaron todos al mismo tiempo a acepción de Ichigo a causa de su enorme parecido que tenia con este joven pero lo más sorprendente ya vendría.

FLASH BACK:

-¡déjame leer en paz tonto!- dijo ichigo sentado en la silla de su pequeño escritorio en habitación con un tono de enojo y exasperación, la razón; porque alguien lo molestaba y no le permitía hacer su tarea en paz.

-¡TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA CON QUE ESTE AQUÍ!- grito el hollow interno de ichigo recostado en la cama con un tono de voz enojado.

-¿Por qué no te vas de una buena vez? Ya me hartaste-dijo Ichigo enojado y con el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal, mientras regresaba a su pocision.

-Ohh..pues lo aria..pero a donde voy... no tengo otro lugar a donde ir -con un tono serio y triste el hollow mientras se daba la vuelta y agachaba la cabeza y su cabello cubría sus ojos, para que no vieran la soledad en ellos.

Ichigo noto ese tono triste de su voz y se arrepintió de haber dicho lo que dijo y trato de pensar en algo que animase al albino y sin pensarlo 2 veces hablo..

-Ya sé, porque no vienes conmigo a la escuela este regreso a clases-Dijo Ichigo mientras tronaba los dedos y le decía con tono alegre a su hollow.

El albino abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar eso y se quedo pensando unos momentos y se pregunto.

-¿Por qué lo hace?, ¿con que objeto? ¿Después de todo, si le agrado?- se pregunto el hollow mentalmente, con un rostro de sorpresa y los ojos mirando a Ichigo su boca abierta intentado descifrar por que razon le pregunto eso.

-¿pero quien seré yo?...sabes muy bien que yo no tengo nombre para presentarme ...si es que voy y me presento .-dijo el hollow con un tono de incredulidad y un poco menos sorprendido.

-tienes razón- .afirmo el chico con cabello naranja y se puso a pensar mientras miraba al hollow tratando de pensar que nombre le quedaba mejor.

-mmm... que tal ¿Sergio, o Johnny?, no,no espera...mmmm..- dijo Ichigo pero Lugo se retractó de esos nombres

\- ¿pues que?- pensando en su mente y mirando al hollow y frunciendo más su ceño.

-¡Ah ya se!-dijo el pelinaranjo chasqueando los dedos y con una sonriza en su rostro.

-¡tu nombre será Ogichi Shirozaki! te parece. – dijo el pelinaranjo con un tono feliz de sorpresa mientras apuntaba al hollow...este inesperadamente se abalanzo sobre Ichigo y lo abraso y después lo miro.

-gracias , muchas gracias ichigo-soltó a abrazarle el hollow con un tono muy feliz, mientras estrujaba al pelinaranjo, Jamás pensó sentir una sensación igual y menos de felicidad, pero allí estaba. pero después Shirosaki se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se retiro con sorpresa de la reacción que tubo y volteo a otro lado de que Ichigo tenía también los ojos bien abiertos y preguntándose que es lo que acaba de pasar, nunca pensó que esa reacción tendría de Shirosaki.

Decidió Ichigo dejar el tema de lado y darle muy poca importancia, ahora sólo podía notar la cara feliz de él albino.

-puedo notar que te agrado tu nombre, así que no hay problemas.- Dijo ichigo con una sonrisa en su rostro y regresando a leer en su escritorio ,mientras hacia eso Shirosaki le invadió la vergüenza un poco y se pregunto a si mismo.

-¿Por qué razón hice eso? No es normal que yo haga esto pero esta bien es comprensible-En lo que pensaba lo último Shiro sonreía porque por fin después de mucho tiempo tantos al fin Ichigo le otorgo un nombre..uno propio de el.

Ichigo sonrío al ver que su compañero estaba feliz mientras lo miraba de reojo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-hola mi nombre es Ogichi Shirosaki mucho gusto – dia Shirosaki teniendo una sonrrisa en su rostro ,al parecer le encantaba decir su nombre esta orgulloso de el, lo amaba y le encanta decirlo.

-mmmmm...¿A ver Dónde te sentaras? Joven Shirosaki...¡AH ya lo se!, siéntate enseguida de kurosaki ichigo.-dijo el profesor con tono un tanto raro por el gran parecido entre su estudiante nuevo y el pelirrojo.

Ichigo levanto la mano por inercia para que lo pudiera ver Shirosaki y se dirigiera hacia el y dijo en voz baja solo para los oídos de ichigo mientras caminaba para poder sentarse . -buenos días socio.-dijo con una risa en su cara y lo único que hizo Ichigo fue mirarlo y se hizo una pregunta.

* * *

**Bueno amigos hasta aquí el fanfic espero que les haya gustado y aquellos que ya la habían leído ¿que les pareció este nuevo y mejorado capitulo? (Bueno ni tan nuevo) y lectores que piensan ¿si les gusto? :D espero que si!**

**ATTE: Tihonofuyum**i


	2. capitulo 2

_**Parece que a las personas si les importa mucho el asunto de la ortografía, me debo disculpar por los errores del capitulo anterior (si es que hay)...pero procuro que me salga un poco mejor!**_

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes no son míos son de Tite Cubo (su creador).

Se han cambiado la personalidad de algunos personajes.

El contenido puede ser yaoi así que si no es de su agrado les recomendaría que mejor no la leyeran.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 : ¡QUE ONDA! CON SHIROSAKI **

-Buenos días socio –dijo Shirosaki con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, Ichigo lo miro un instante y se pregunto.

-¿Tan feliz esta de haber venido a la escuela? No se por que razón se me queda mirando así, mejor lo ignorare.-pensó el joven de cabello naranja mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana.

Mientras el albino y el pelinaranjo ignoraban la situación, unos ojos curiosos de sus amigos se formulaban muchas preguntas sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Quien es este sujeto? No me agrada en lo más mínimo, se parece a Ichigo ¡pero no es él!, puedo deducir que por su aspecto es un Hueco (hollow)-Se preguntaba Rukia mientras no podía separar su vista del nuevo compañero de clase pero, tenía que ser discreta pueden pensar mal, los demás.

Mientras que Rukia pensaba, a dos lugares de allí se encontraba Uryuu pensando...

-Mmm...… ¿Que significa esto? ¿Que razón tendría un hollow en venir aquí? Al instituto-Dijo otro joven mentalmente, mientras pensaba y detrás de esas gafas se podía sentir la mirada penetrante que le lanzaba al albino.

-¡OH! Se parece mucho a Kurosaki-kun- al igual que los otros mentalmente peso una joven pelirroja , con una sonrisa en su rostro, se le ocurrió ver a su amado Ichigo y al notar que este no se sorprendía decidió darle poca importancia.

-¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro o que?-se pregunto el albino mientras le brotaba una gota de sudor frío por la nuca, cuando notó muchas miradas sobre el... Shirosaki se sintió un poco incómodo mientras se sentaba, pero cuando fueron pasando las clases la tensión que sentía en el aire no se iba y le preocupaba un poco esto...

Después de que se término la tercera hora sonó el timbre para el almuerzo y los alumnos salieron directo a la cafetería o al patio donde acostumbran estar.

-por fin es receso-Decía Ichigo mientras se sobaba el cuello y cerraba sus ojos mientras hacia esto.

-Ichigo...¿quien es el?- le pregunto Rukia mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a el pelirrojo para que el albino no viese su acción, pues le preocupaba mucho de quien se podría tratar él Hueco (Hollow).

Mientras tanto El albino se preguntaba por que todos los compañeros y amigos de Ichigo lo veían con tanta desconfianza en sus ojos y con mucho desprecio. Según Shirosaki el no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada malo, para su parecer se estaba comportando como todo un joven de 17 años se debería de comportar.

-Responde Kurosaki- Se acerco Uryuu con un semblante de enojado, por que ya suponía que el pelirrojo ya sabía sobre este tema y no les había comentado nada.

-¡responde Ichigo!-casi le grito Rukia a Ichigo, todos sus amigos lo miraban con ojos expectantes y él pelirrojo se sintió un poco abrumado por la manera en que le exigían que les respondiera. El lo iba a hacer, pero con las aguas más calmadas...

-¿de casualidad hablan de mi?- apareció de repente el albino por detrás de todos con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pues claramente sabía que hablaban de el. A pesar de no estar haciendo nada malo, la mirada que tenía era de "Los matare a todo" pero sólo lo hacia con el propósito de estar bromeando.

-¿qué es lo que te traes entre manos Hueco (hollow)- le preguntaba Rukia a la defensiva mientras ponía sus manos para poder hacer un hado en cualquier instante.

-¡disculpa pero no hay manera para que me trates tan descortés, y te voy a pedir que no me digas Hueco (hollow) yo tengo nombre y ese es Ogichi Shirosaki, para que por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer.- Decía molesto el albino pues era cierto lo habían tratado muy mal y no ha hecho nada malo.

Todos guardaron silencio al saber que Shirosaki les daba la razón.

-Y si quieren saber por que estoy aquí, por que mejor no se lo preguntan a Ichigo, después de todo el fue el que me invito a venir a clases.-término el albino, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Es cierto eso?, entonces ¿qué significa?- pregunto ahora el joven de gafas rectangulares, pues no le da confianza ese ser que esta parado frente a ellos..

-Si...lamento no haberles comentado antes, no eh tenido migo tiempo que digamos.- se excusó el pelirrojo mientras hablaba con total naturalidad y se encogía de hombros.

-cierto les tenía que decir que Shirosaki, es mi Hueco interior, aunque creo que ya lo saben...-término de decir Ichigo pero esa no era la respuesta que esperaban todos, al parecer es muy lento para estas cosas.

-¡Ichigo! no se sí te estas haciendo el idiota, pero creo que no has captado todavía- decía Ogichi mientras hacía su mano puño y le sobresalía un vena por su frente.

-Para empezar Ichigo, ellos te están preguntando ¿por qué? Razón me he recentado hoy a la escuela-Le siguió comentando el albino para que el pelirrojo terminara de captar.

-¡Ohh! Sobre eso!-pensaba Ichigo cual había sido el motivo por el que invito a su Hueco a presentarse al instituto.

-¡AH YA RECORDE!, pues le dije a Ogichi que si deseaba venir a la preparatoria, porque durante las vacaciones me pareció muy molesto y pues fue lo primero que se me vino al a mente, contentos-dijo ichigo con un tono un poco alegre y desconcertante. todos tenían una mirada de "eso era, solo eso".

-desacuerdo Ichigo si tu lo dices..-dijo una Rukia no muy convencida mientras volteaba a ver a Shiro que sonreia sin ninguna razón, entonces se aproximo a Shiro y le dijo.

-Shiro acaso no quieres comer con nosotros-dijo Rukia aproximándose a el con un poco de lentitud y miedo. Pues realmente fue muy descortés con él.

-Claro Rukia no hay problema-dijo shiro mientras se acercaba a Rukia y le acarisaba la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro pero una risa muy reconfortante. Ella sonrío al ver esto y al igual que la joven todos notaron que Shiro no era tan malo como aparentaba...

-¿Y dinos shiro como es que estas aquí y no dentro de Ichigo?-dijo inoue mientras todos caminaban hacia la azotea para comer.

-¡AH! Pues siendo un hollow, tengo el poder de materializarme para así salir de ichigo cuando se me apetezca.-dijo shiro mientras volteaba a la nada y reía .

-Y por que te saliste de ichigo –pregunto Uryuu mientras se acomodaba las gafas y lo volteava a ver con curiosidad.

-PUES... zangetsu es…-dijo Shirosaki mientras era interrumpido por una joven de poca estatura diciendo.

\- Te refieres a la zanpakuto de Ichigo-dijo con curiosidad la enana de Rukia con cara "es cierto"

-Pues si, zangetsu puede a llagar a molestar con su forma de actuar y las cosas que dice... son tan.. perturbadoras...tan solo recordarlo me provoca escalofríos-dijo Shirosaki mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y recordaba las cosas que le dacia zangetsu.

FLASH BACK DE SHIROSAKI:

-Oye tu, crees que mi traje se vería genial si le quito los zapatos y les pongo esto-decía zangensu sosteniendo unas botas negras.

-¡CRARO QUE NO! a demás no me interesa –decía un Hollow mientras pensaba.

-Además estoy pensando como adueñarme de Ichigo y su cuerpo-dacia el albino mientras volteaba a ver a zangetsu, con malicia.

-¡Claro! desde hace mucho se eso!, además te quiero peguntar-dijo zangetsu aproximándose a el sigilosamente y en silencio.

-¡Quién es más sexy, ichigo o yo !-con un tono de voz muy burlón, le decia zangetsu mientras se aproximaba a Shiro desnudo mas que con sus boxer.

-¡dime por favor! No me interesa si lastimas mis sentimientos –decía zangetsu y Shiro se alejaba por completo totalmente sacado de onda y de repente pensó en Ichigo desnudo, mojado y también solo con sus bóxers. Ogichi agito la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento y dijo.

-¿¡Por qué PREGUNTAS ESO DEGENERADO? Y PONTE ALGO DE ROPA!-hablo Shirosaki mientras agitaba su cabeza y salía corriendo de zangetsu ,por lo vergonzoso de sus preguntas sin razón.

-Lo sabia nunca le ganare a Ichigo y su bien exquisito cuerpo-Decía un zangetsu llorando y lamentándose por si mismo, por que él asumió eso porque rete bien sabe que algo que el mismísimo Ogichi ignora.

-¿Que dices zangetsu?, eso es extraño-decía él albino mientras se sonrojaba y volteaba a otro lugar que no fuera el rostro de su compañero zangetsu.

-¿¡Oye y que te parece así!?–decía Zangetsu mientras se trasformaba en Tenza zangetsu con una ropa muy atractiva. Estaba vestido de manera casual, tenía puesto unos Jeans de Mezclilla un poco ajustados, una camisa de cuello, y por ultimo unos tenis Vans negros.

\- Pues realmente, no me interesa responderte , ahora déjame pensar-hablo nuevamente el albino mientras seguía pensando ,pero no lo pudo lograr ,zangetsu logro perturbarlo y ya no le permitió concentrarse concentrarse.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN!-dijo en voz baja, Shirosaki para que no lo escuchara Zangetsu ,porque logro su cometido; evitar que se concentrara.

De repente un aura color rojo rodeo al albino y volteo a ver a Zangetsu con unos ojos de asesino serial y los dientes filosos.

-¡Tran…Tran..qui..lizate …. Shiro-Kun no es para tanto si no puedes concentrarte-Decía un temeroso Tensa Zangetsu con una sonrisa en su cara y con un sudor frío que le recorría la nuca.

-¡TE….TE ASESINARE ZANGETSUUU!-Le grito el albino con mucho enojo y empezando perseguir a zangetsu, por todo el mundo interno de Ichigo.

-Por favor perdóname te prometo que jamás lo volveré a hacer-decía Zangetsu de forma rápida, con lagrimas en los ojos y aun corriendo, por su vida...

-¡ESO NO ME BASTA!-Decía shirosaki con su cara de roja por el enojo y después ¡PUFFFF….! Zangetsu se trasformo en Ichigo justamente como Shiro lo había imaginado y haciendo una pose de modelo mientras decía.

-¡Ahh! Shiro-Kun acaso eres capas de lastimarme a mi -dijo zangetsu trasformado en él pelirrojo mientras se tocaba el labio inferior. shiro de inmediato se sonrojo y le salio una liencita de sangre por la naris.

-¡MALDITO SOLO ESTAS JUGANDO CON MIGO!-Decía Shiro mientras sacudía su cabeza hacia los lados y no queriendo voltear a ver a Ichigo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Shiro se sacudía la cabeza intentando sacarse esos pensamientos que lo ponían un tanto nervioso y estaba un poco sonrojado, pero lo interrumpió Rukia diciendo.

-Shiro te encuentras bien-dijo Rukia cuando lo vio sonrojado y un poco alterado.

-SI..si ..es solo que que me da un poco de miedo Zangetsu-termino de decir el albino ya más tranquilo pero aun sonrojado mientras se apartaba de Rukia, aún brazo de distancia.

-Y dinos Ogichi-kun, ¿porqué te quedaste aquí?-Pregunto una joven pelirroja con cara de curiosidad y ojos gises mientras los veía como la más interesante del mundo.

-Bueno la primera es por Zangetsu, la segunda me gusta el clima de este pueblo y tercera pero la mas importante Esque aquí hay chocolate-decía Shiro mientras se sentaba en la azotea a la cual ya habían llegado.

-¿Qué chocolate? –dijo Chad, con su cara de siempre y empezando a comer.

-pues si, pensé que lo sabían, pues a ichigo y yo tenemos una locura con el chocolate es tanta. Que…-fue interrumpido por el patadon de ichigo y le decía.

-¡Guarda silencio, y no digas nada-le decía Ichigo mientras pisaba a shiro como cucaracha.

-tarde o temprano se van a enterar de nuestra adiccion por el chocolate y mas tu que te comes una barra de ella todas las noches y no me compartes ni un solo mísero pedaso-Decía Ogichi mientras se lo quitaba de encima ,con cara de pocos amigos y sus ojos irradiaban fuego.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Ichigo con cara de que "no te conocíamos es parte de personalidad".Rukia empezó a reír y a decir

-ya se lo que te daré de navidad Ichigo –todos estaban riendo.

-Ya dejen de reírse es algo adictivo-decía Ichigo mientras se sonrojaba y empezaba a regañar a shiro por decir su secreto.

Entonces a Orihime se le ocurrió algo. -SHIRO-KUN te agradaría ir con nosotros a la feria este fin de semana .Íbamos a ir por el inicio de clases pero ahora iremos por que ya pareces nuestro amigo-decía Inoue para que Shiro la escuchara.

-tiene razón Inoue deberías venir con nosotros –dijo Uryuu ajustando sus lentes . -Di que si shiro por favor-rogaba Inoue por que fuera su nuevo amigo con ellos y con una sonrisa de tipo "no puedes decir que no".

-bueno pues si claro- dijo Shirosaki con una sonrisa en la cara y a la vez de sorpresa.

-una cosa ¿que es una feria?-pregunto el albino mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

* * *

** Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 2 de esta historia loca mia y les haya gustado mucho (como a mi). **

**ATTE: Tihonofuyumi**


	3. ANUNCIO

Hola...se que llevo mucho sin pasarme por estos rumbos, pero como veran les tengo un anuncio.

Dejare de publicar la hitoria, aqui en esta pagina que me encanta pero, bueno.

algunos talvez no conozcan la existencia de esta novela, pero hay algo muy en claro n abandono la historia.

solo que hace meses n la actualizo aqui, veran esta novela ya tiene 9 capitulos publicados en otra pagina, que es la que estoy manejando.

solo les queria decir que si les llamo la tencion esta, la pueden continuar aqui en esta pagina.

. /story/17648258-los-ojos-del-alma

agrgar al inicio del link ( www )

les agradesco mucho.


End file.
